My cute crimson kitsune angle
by Heartless-and-Suicidal
Summary: Naru's family was killed infront her eyes when she was 5. She forgot till someone requests team 7 for a misson to her kindom. How will she react to finding out about her sister, and about her parents FEMNARU. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

My cut crimson kitsun angle

Ichigo: MUTTON (sinning like with opera)

Emoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. STOP. WITH. THE. GOD. **DAMN**. MUTTEN!! You have been going on about mutton for three fucking DAYS!!

Every1 else: sweat drop

Uka: Has someone given her chocolate? (Only just come)

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!? You… you gave me a god damn heart attack… are you related to Kakashi-sensei?

Uka: …there's a possibility but, it is highly doubtable…

Naruto: Smart ass

Ichigo: But he is _my _smart ass. And what a fi—(Uka covers my moth)

Uka: Enough please… or I will not whispers in my ear

Ichigo: (speaks really fast) Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any other characters bye bye runs of to the Uchiha mansion with Uka and looks my door

Prologue

_A small thre__e year old girl cradled her mothers head as his breathing became shallow and forced. There was no dough that his lung had collapse as well as the few broken ribs he had received protecting here._

"_Naru-chan. –pant- get –cough- got to the garden safe house. –gasp- your father should be there waiting." He wheezed folding his blood stained wings over his body._

_She searched franticly for something to stop the bleeding. "Mummy, mommy, please don't die mummy. I need you. Please mummy. Daddy needs you too."_

_It was to late his chest had stopped moving and his skin paled. "MUMMY!!"_

_She wanted to stay but she needed to go. __She started running in the direction of the garden. Most of the castle was on fire and she was dodging the falling rocks for her life._

_She had lost count of time how long she had been running. She though is had been about half an hour._

_She tripped when she heard a howl of pain. She stood still for a moment before she yelled._

"_DADDY!!" She ran in the direction of the calls of pain and distress._

_As she approached she was greeted by the sight of some_**thing**_ standing over her father…_

_She glanced at it; it was clearly a demon, but what. She noticed then it had ten tails._

"_D... dad… DADDY!? DADDY WHAT IS THAT THING!?" She asked watching as she father changed into his demon form to fight it._

"_Naru, where is you mother… where is he!?" She looked to his terrified daughter. Her blue slitted on the brink of tears. He realised his mate was dead. He then made the single worse mistake of his life. "I've lost what is most precious to me. I don't want to live in a world without Arashi." He stopped his attack._

_There was a tremendous chuckle from the being he was fighting. Its dark voice boomed. "How foolish of you Kuubi-baka. You're now going to die leaving yours and your mate child to die by may hand. May her blood shall be on your shoulders."_

_The last sight he had was his daughter, looking terrified and abandoned. His head was hacked of his shoulders. His blood spared of Naru and the demon before her._

_She broke down. She was covered in her mother and fathers blood, and before his death her father had, indirectly, disowned her. _

_She could stop her tears even as the older demon approached her. She waited for her death, but it never came. She looked up, standing before her was a women, no… the demon, her ears and tails were barley visible thought the smoke, but as she approached her, there were humans, demons, spirits even angles following her and surrounding Naru._

"_Kit, I am going to show you some sympathy. I will let you life but if anyone is to find out just _**what **_you are… we will be the least of your troubles… Bakamono among Bakamono."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naru shot out of her hospital bed… _Wait hospital?_

She was bandaged and clean, she looked at the calendar. It happened a week ago. She had been asleep all that time? Better yet… where was she?

Ichigo: YAY!! My first story started!!

Uka: Please remind me to calm her down like that more often. (Looks VERY scruffy. Kukuku… I had Fun)

Itachi & Sasuke: radiating killer intent DON'T TOUCH OUR SISTER AGAIN!!

Ichigo: Onii-san, aniki I practicly… um, well it was more on my part than his. PROCLAME TO THE WORLD UCHIHA'S ARE BORN HORRNY… but whats Emoko's excuse?

Emoko: HAY!! starts running at me with a sowed.

Naruto: R&R Please.


	2. And it starts

Ichigo: Another chapter and my first GCSE are coming up

Ichigo: Another chapter and my _first_ GCSE are coming up.

Emoko: Same with me but I'm not complaining.

Aki: Ichigo-onee-chan!

Ichigo: Yes?

Aki: Can I be in a story?

Ichigo: laughs nervously Haha, why… why don't you go home.

Aki: Okay… runs of

Emoko: W…T…F!?

Ichigo: I'm his adopted sister.

Kit: I'm an Uzumaki, and I'm in the story!! Soo, DISCLAMER: If Ichigo owned ANYTHING, it would be hell (me in the background laughing on the groaned)

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

(15 years old, Chunnin)

A 15-year-old girl walked down the main road in Konoha. It was that day again. She doesn't remember anymore who died… but it's the day someone close to her died. So she wouldn't smile or even look at anyone. Just her luck she had a mission. But then again, it would help get her away from the village for even a little while.

Hokage's office

"We… have been waiting here for 3 HOURES! AND HE IS NOT HERE!?" Yelled a disgruntled pink sister (Naru was adopted by the Haruno's but her mane is Naru Uzumaki).

"Sensei no baka." Naru sighed.

They were about to give up and look for him when there was a 'POOF' followed by a chair closely missing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL KEPT YOU!? THIS IS AN _IMPORTANT _MISSION! NOT A CRAPY D-RANK!" Tsunade yelled affectively hurting Naru's sensitive ears.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"This team was specifically requested. Don't ask my why though. This person has never been here before in her life." Tsunade commented. "You are to escort Aku Kitsune-san back to her village; she is an important piece keeper that could be a possible target. Aku-san you can come in now."

They looked at the door expecting an elderly woman with an air of confidence. Not the person who poked her head through the door. It was a girl about 3 years younger than the teens, she seemed timid and she had chakra but it was well hidden so they thought it was basically nothing there. She wore a crimson kimono with a golden outline; it had golden sakura flowers and a moon that shined on a golden fox with wings watching the moon. Her golden yellow hair had five inches of crimson red hair ran past her feet and tied back in a high pony tail. Her blue eyes identical to Naru's but had blood red slits in them.

"O-ohiyo, arigato for your assistance. I-I am Aku Kitsune, it is a pleasure to mete you." She said bowing slightly.

Naru looked at her. She seemed… familiar.

"Hay why would you have a name that means evil when you seem so kind? I mean I don't make sense." Sakura pointed out.

Aku let a small smile show her rather large fangs that shinned. "I-it is amazing what you can hide in this world. N-ne, N-naru-sama."

"Ha? 'Sama'? Why call me that?" Naru asked well and truly confused.

Aku's smile dropped "You… don't remember… do you?" Aku said tears gathering in her eyes, 'Mother and Father got killed for my older sister and SHE CAN'T REMEMBER!?' She pulled her lips back into a snarl. "Why… WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER!?" She yelled before she began to cry covering her face.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from before I was 6 years old." Naru said sad that someone she didn't know was yelling at her.

"Now, now Aku-hime." Came a voice that seemed around seventeen, he walked in. Sakura almost fell for him. He had black and silver gloves that almost reached his elbows. He wore a traditional shinobi uniform with a head band with a fox wand wolf facing each other printed on his glove as a plate. He also had silver hair that reached his mid-back that had been tied into a tight plate that emphasised his delicate orange eyes. "Besides, we need to get going before Kit-sama throws a hissy fit. –Aku giggles and the boy blushed—And W still need to get the information to the council."

"I-I s-suppose you are right. O-oh. sorry for my out burst and this i-is H-haru Ookomi-kun. He is my personal body guard. W-we are from a h-hidden village, but a war has been started with another village." She said showing the same headband Haru wore around her neck. "We are c-currently trying to help with the losses. W-which brings me to something. D-do you think it would be possible to have a couple of medic's come with us? It would be better if they had knowledge in poisons."

Tsunade looked at her only to see her playing with her fingers. "Why is it so needed if your village is a hidden village?"

"A-ano. Well, our village is made up of those that have natural gifts. But there has been none born or qualified. There are none willing to teach us. I-I am the only one capable of medic and I'm only s-slightly qualified i-in poison."

"If you're the only qualified medic why are you here?" Asked Naru, who got a nod of agreement from Sakura and a grunt from Tsunade.

"Well," Haru started, "she is also the best person for this job. Her brother is the prince of our village so he couldn't come to discus the treaty."

"A-ano, I-I think we should be g-going s-soon. It will take 8 d-days to get to the hidden village of bacomo." Aku pointed out.

"Yes, Aku-san is right. And Sakura would you mind helping with the poison? I believe if you go you could also help some people learn the basics on being medics and for poisons." Tsunade asked (--cough, cough-- ordered nicely --cough, cough--).

"Hai." Sakura and Naru said.

"Oh and remember to fill Sai and Kakashi on the mission…? Seeming as he went looking for Sai." Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Ho-" The girls didn't get to finish.

Because a cretin one eyed ninja came with a "Yo" and he had Sai by the colour with the lazy moron asleep. (He's lazy in my story if he can help it!!)

"Well you 2. These 2 people here are our clients and you are going to be on a month, maybe 2, long mission escorting them back to the hidden village of, bacomo… is that right –Aku and Haru nodded—right. It should take around 8 day if the other ninja don't attack. This is an A rank mission. Now you will be leaving in an hour."

"Hai." They all said before leaving.

The village gate

Sakura made her way to the gate. She expected to be the first one there but as she approached she noticed that 2 people were already there. As she got closer she recognise them… but they had changed there clothes and had weapons.

"A-aku-sama, H-haru-san? Why did you change your clothes?" A wide eyed cherry blossom asked.

Aku moved her head to her right, slowly opening her eyes. Where as they were once a sky-blue, they were now red with black cat like pupils with think blue and silver outline. Her new clothes were of a similar design to her others, except that she worse a kimono that reached loosely around mid thi (if you could tell me how to spell it I'll change it but I don't know how to), it had slits that reached up a few inches where she wore crimson bandages down the length of her thi. Here ninja boots reached her knees with 3 buckles going up the out side of the boots. Her top half had a sash that tied of from her hips to under her breasts emphasizing the DD-cups where as before they were hidden. Her sleeves cut of at her shoulders but had a bell sleeve tied just above her elbows covering her hands. Her head band tied on her head holding up her fringe revelling a scare that travailed the right side of her face along with a loosely bandaged eye showing a slip of the clouded crimson eye. Her long hair was tied into 2 buns one above the other with Japanese's chop sticks holding then in place.

"H-hallo Sakura-san. Y-you're here earlier than I-I though you would b-be."

"Hn, anyway pinkie, if your wondering' 'bout the changes it's what we wear in battle conditions and missions that are potently dangerous." Answered Sakura's question.

She had only just looked at him. Her eyes widened he was whore a black t-shirt with the wolf design on his back black trousers (trousers or pants, depending on where ya com from) that reached mid calf with silver shinobi sandals and blood covered bandages. He wore a head band this time that had a silver cloth wrapped around it. His eyes were now gold and had no pupils.

"Yo" Came a lazy voice followed by a running blond with a bored boy walking from the forest mumbling something or other but would say 'pens' every now and again.

As they walked Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "Ano, Haru-san, why do you have bandages with blood stains on? It very unhealthy and ill-advised." Sakura pointed out with a small cringe.

"Well, Sakura, it is a costume to have something that belongs to family member upon their death. These bandages are from my father how died 10 years ago along with Aku-hime's parents. But unlike most, her family, including her, were targeted. So she and her family sustained many angers. You see those boots and the bandages she has on?" Sakura nodded. "Well they belonged to her father. Although she may seem timid, she has her name for a reason. We all do. We are given our names at birth so our families never have the same name in a row."

"Hmm, come to think of it you 2 have strange names, Aku Kitsune and Haru Ookami, Evil Fox and Fire Wolf. Why is that?"

"Well, as I said we are given them at birth. Kit-sama's real name, and don't let him know you know, is Kitsunemaru Shinobi. And he hates it. Being called Faxfang Ninja is just _wired_." Haru commented pressing wired.

Aku giggle covering her smile with her hand. "But what about nee-sama is normal?"

Haru shrugged. "I grew up with the moron and he hasn't changed since he was 3 so, normal isn't in his vocabulary… but it isn't really in your either Aku-hime." He narrowly missed a well aimed kunai to his head. "KAMI-SAMA!! You may be blind in one eye but your one hell of a shot."

Aku growled narrowing her eyes… um… visible one. "Then don't say things like that unless you want to live until the end of this mission." She spoke in a stern authorities voice that had Haru cowering in fear and the others shocked from her sudden change.

"So, those bandages around you eye is for a reason." Sai stated more than asked.

Aku blushed from embarrassment and answered in her timid voice again. Only she spoke in more of a whisper without stammering. "My eye sustained serous damage in a grate war in my village. I got trapped under part of a burning building. I was under there for 5 day before they finally dug me out."

She resisted the urge to cry. She removed her head band and slowly took off her bandages. What everyone saw shocked and horrified them. She had a cut from the middle of her forehead to the bottom of her right cheek. It reviled eight threw her eye that also had s burn make ruminant by her ear… or where it should be.

"Oh... my… god…" Naru whispered.

"How old were you, exactly?" Kakashi asked with his book on the floor. (he dropped it)

"I-I was 2, my sister who went missing was 5 and my brother was 7." Aku couldn't take it. She fell onto her knees and let a ear screeching scream. But not a single tear… she promised herself to never shed a tear because that nigh the only tears she shed were for herself and she, just, would think of it as selfish. After a moment she fell asleep.

Haru sighed softly and pick her up bridal style. "Don't worry about her. Her sister is a sensitive subject. Her sister was next in line for the throne so she didn't have any time with her. And even less time with her brother and parents. So she finds it hard talking about her family. That's why I always put hummer in with Kit-sama or she will ether go unconscious or will not talk at all… very troublesome hime."

Sai, Sakura and Kakashi were spichless. But Naru… she somehow know this… But how?

**Tbc**

Ichigo: Hope you like it. –mumbles—it took me a week to get over writers black for this crap… But at lest I had more description in, ne?

Kit: I think its good… so I'm introduced in the next one?

Aku: Hai, nee-sama no baka.

Kit: Gaki, shut it!

Uka: This is normal.

Sasuke: R&R.

Random reader: What no please?

Sasuke: --glares—

Ichigo: ONEE-SAN!!

Sasuke: --snorts—fine please.


	3. Authors note

Dear reader:

As much as you must have come to either A. Hate me for not updating in 3 year or B. Forgotten any of my stories exist I'm posting this author not to tell you my reasons for not doing so.

When I was writing and posting the stories my laptop and charger blow, I then forgot how to even add a story/chapter to fan fiction and so couldn't add an author's note. I forgot about my stories for a while, and just recently looked back at them, I shudder in disgust at not only mu spelling and grammar errors but also at my over done and feeble plots. As such I have decided to put my miserable stories up for adoption and will try and re-write something presentable as well as understandable.

I hope that any reader I have can... well not forgive me but understand that while I was 15 at the time, and should be fully capable of at least a basic story I am dyslexic and am now in college, going on to university, hopefully, with the maximum grades, so as to not expect a lot from me as that will be my main focus.

If any wish to have my stories and want to know where my story was originally meant to go I will gladly tell you, then you can decided to change it in any shape or form you wish, but if you are going to keep my oc's, though you can replace them with your own, I ask that you credit me so as if I use them in another fic I won't have too many flames.

Sincerely

Heartless_and_Suicidal


End file.
